<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Milkshakes and French Fries by the_glare_you_see</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27253642">Milkshakes and French Fries</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_glare_you_see/pseuds/the_glare_you_see'>the_glare_you_see</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Six - Marlow/Moss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Clevmour is the only stable relationship in this, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Kit and anne are dramatic cousins, Not rlly but it came to me before i went to sleep so close enough, Shes also in denial, Swearing, Theyre also the softest, We need more content so h e r e, anne is impulsive and protective, soft, this came to me in a dream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:40:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27253642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_glare_you_see/pseuds/the_glare_you_see</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m sorry, you’ve had a girlfriend for how long?”  Anne asked. Anna tugged at the collar of her shirt, exchanging a glance with Jane.</p>
<p>“Three, three and a half-”</p>
<p>“YEARS?!”</p>
<p>“Months. Pipe down, would you? Not everyone needs to know.”</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>Jane and Anna are dating and the others are trying to figure out their lives.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anne Boleyn/Catherine of Aragon (implied), Anne of Cleves/Jane Seymour, Katherine Howard/Catherine Parr (implied)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Milkshakes and French Fries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reign_of_Glory/gifts">Reign_of_Glory</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I binge wrote this instead of doing my homework. </p>
<p>But when do i ever make good decisions, lets be honest</p>
<p>Im going to pay for this later when im frantically doing my psych notes but  p r o c r a s t i n a t i o n</p>
<p>anyway pls feel free to leave comments and kudos bc they make my day</p>
<p>stay safe yall</p>
<p>- Zen</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Whatcha starin’ at, Cleves?” Anne asked with a troublesome grin. Anna tore her gaze away from the other table and frowned at her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“None of your business,” she replied. Anne and Kit shared a look and immediately scooted closer to her, Anne leaning uncomfortably close to her face and Kit hooking their arms together so she couldn't escape. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Who</span>
  </em>
  <span> ya staring at?” Kit asked with the same grin, scanning the tables in front of them. Anna ducked her head, wondering why she decided that befriending these two cousins was a good idea. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm…” Anne had joined in on the search and Anna groaned, now just wanting to eat her fries in peace. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you let go of my arm?” She asked, straining against Kit's hold. Kit let go, still scanning, and Anna went toppling back, almost falling off the bench if it weren't for Anne's quick reflexes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whoever you were staring at has made you sloppy, Anna,” Anne said with a grin. Anna sighed, dusting herself off and retaking her seat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Whoever she was staring at had made her sloppy indeed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anna stood by her bike, casually watching as everyone left. Well, everyone except the one person who she actually wanted to see. She adjusted her position, running a careful hand through her hair before tucking it into her jeans pocket. She spotted two-thirds of the trio, Catherine Parr and Catalina Aragon, exiting the school, dark hair done up in impeccable twists, and slim arms carrying a surprising amount of books. Anna felt like she should offer to help them but shook the thought away. She was waiting and she’d wait happily. She watched with no small amount of amusement, as some of the boys attempted to be gentlemen only to be shot down by the two before they could even get a word out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soon, the entire parking lot was deserted and Anna furrowed her brows in slight worry. Was she not coming today? The slamming of the door caught her attention and she grinned at the sight of a flustered Jane Seymour attempting to juggle all her materials while walking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You kept me waiting,” Anna called, chucking when the girl whirled around in surprise, nearly dropping all her stuff. Anna jogged over and held out her hand for the bag, hefting it onto her shoulder like it weighed nothing and guiding Jane towards her bike. She placed all Jane’s extra books into the saddlebag and turned to face her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello,” Jane said, almost shyly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Anna replied, “Ready to head home?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“In a second,” she said, pulling Anna into a hug. Anna wrapped her arms around her and felt Jane practically melt into her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you alright, Janey?” she asked, gently rubbing her back. Jane nodded, face buried into her shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just tired… and I missed you.” Anna felt a blush creeping up her neck and couldn’t stop the smile from breaking out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I missed you too,” Anna pulled away slightly and bent down to whisper in her ear, “How about we get you home and I can </span>
  <em>
    <span>show you</span>
  </em>
  <span> how much I missed you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jane giggled, whacking Anna’s arm. “Flirt,” she replied, planting a quick kiss on Anna’s shoulder and stepping away, “Take me home and we’ll see.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, Miss Seymour, your chariot awaits,” Anna said, grabbing the spare helmet and holding it out to her, “Put your helmet on.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But it messes up my hair so much,” Jane said with a pout, carefully placing it on her head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Too bad, it keeps you safe,” Anna replied, handing Jane her bag and pulling on her own helmet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is the last ride, I swear. My hair can’t take any more of this abuse,” Jane said, straddling the bike like a pro. Anna grinned, adjusting the helmet on Jane’s head and gently trailing her fingers down her neck, never breaking eye contact with the blonde.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You say that every time,” she whispered in reply and Jane grinned. Anna climbed on and felt Jane’s arms wrap firmly around her waist as the bike came to life.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh yes,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought as Jane pressed closer to her, </span>
  <em>
    <span>waiting was definitely worth it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you believe the audacity of that man?” Anne asked, hurling a pebble at a nearby tree.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s horrible,” Kit replied, from where she was hanging upside down from a different tree.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, it is horrible-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That he only wants what's best for you and actually wants you to graduate,” Kit said, finishing her statement. Anne groaned, hurling another pebble at the same tree.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wish he didn’t,” she said, “That’s so much pressure to live up to.” Anna chuckled from where she was seated under the tree that Kit was playing monkey on and gently tossed a pebble at Anne.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What did he do that was so horrible anyway?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He assigned me a </span>
  <em>
    <span>tutor!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is officially the worst day of my life,” Anne said, plopping down at the table. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re being dramatic,” Kit replied with an eye roll.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I’m not,” she replied, “You’ll never guess who my tutor is.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Catalina Aragon,” Anna said, remembering her conversation with Jane. She froze at their glances, Kit’s full of bewilderment and Anne’s with suspicion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Anne replied, leaning closer to her, “How did you know?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anna chuckled nervously. “Lucky guess.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How would you feel...” Anna began to say, staring up at Jane who was in the middle of unpinning her hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How would I feel about what, love?” she replied, glancing down when Anna failed to continue. Anna held out her hand with a smile and Jane took it, leaving her hair half pinned in a slightly ridiculous look.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you,” Anna found herself saying, swinging their hands back and forth. Jane blinked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too,” she replied, pressing a kiss to the back of Anna’s hand and going back to her hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How would you feel about telling the others about us?” Anna asked in a rush, staring up at the ceiling as Jane stopped moving. The silence was deafening and Anna squeezed her eyes shut, feeling as if she’d just ruined everything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Love--”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“We don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Anna said, sitting up and spinning around to face her. She grabbed Jane’s hands and tugged the blonde down, resting their foreheads together, “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jane nodded, pressing a kiss to her lips. “Do you want to tell them?” she asked, grey eyes meeting Anna’s. Her hair was down, flowing in waves and Anna reached up and tucked a stray strand behind her ear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anna raised a brow. “Do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> They shared a chuckle and Jane slid onto Anna’s lap, straddling her thighs and looping her arms around the German’s neck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think it would be nice to tell them, we wouldn’t have to sneak around as much,” Jane murmured, playing with the hairs at the nape of Anna’s neck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright,” Anna said, bumping their noses together, “Then we’ll tell them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t survive this,” Anne said, as she moodily sipped her milkshake, “She kept on shooting me glares the entire time!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure it wasn't that bad-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Like, yes, I know I screwed up with Henry but in my defense, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> came on to </span>
  <em>
    <span>me,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Anne continued as if no one had spoken. Anna rolled her eyes to high heaven as Anne went on, keeping an eye out the window for the familiar sight of blonde hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anna, why are we here anyway?” Kit asked, ignoring her cousin ranting away in the corner. Anna took a sip of her shake, attempting to clear her suddenly dry throat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have someone I’d like you to meet,” she said, eyes snapping to the door when it jingled open. She saw Cathy and Catalina step inside, looking around curiously as Jane entered, adjusting something on her sweater.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is she doing here?” Anne hissed, sinking down in the booth to avoid catching Catalina’s gaze. Anna ignored her and stood up, catching Jane’s attention. She grinned and waved her over, much to the shock and dismay of her friends.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anna?” Kit asked, eyeing the trio with mild apprehension.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anna, what are you doing?” Anne demanded, now almost completely under the table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anne, get out from under the table,” Anna said through gritted teeth, her heart suddenly hammering in her chest. Kit kicked her cousin, who yelped and scrambled out from under the table, quickly seating herself on the bench and attempting to look unaffected.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Girls,” Anna said, once the trio reached their table, “I’d like you to meet my girlfriend.” She grabbed Jane’s hand tightly and shot her a nervous smile. “Jane Seymour.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kit choked on her shake and Anne’s mouth dropped open.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“...what?”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, you’ve had a girlfriend for </span>
  <em>
    <span>how long?”</span>
  </em>
  <span>  Anne asked. Anna tugged at the collar of her shirt, exchanging a glance with Jane.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Three, three and a half-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“YEARS?!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Months.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Pipe down, would you? Not everyone needs to know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“As much as you love your dramatics, Anne, please try your best to restrain them for this one conversation,” Catalina said, from where she was awkwardly seated next to her. Anne huffed, sitting back and crossing her arms, shifting away slightly when their arms brushed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you tell us?” Cathy asked, staring at Jane from across the table. Kit, who was sitting next to her, nodded in agreement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We didn’t want anyone to know at first but then… I don’t know,” Jane said, looking over at Anna. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We enjoyed keeping it to ourselves, I guess,” Anna said, “And we didn’t know how you all would react.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anna, you have to know that I 100% support you,” Anne said, leaning forward and almost knocking her nearly empty glass over, “Both of you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Same here,” Kit said, “You two look good together.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They looked at Catalina who rolled her eyes and sighed in exasperation. “I called this weeks ago, but Cathy didn’t believe me and </span>
  <em>
    <span>now,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> she smirked, holding out her hand, “She owes me $5.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cathy huffed and dug the money out of her purse, slapping it into Catalina’s hand with a playful scowl. “Congrats you two,” she said, “Maybe Lina can buy you guys a drink or something.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, and of course I support you two,” Catalina added, pocketing the money, “Treat her well, Anna, or I will skin you alive.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anna nodded as Jane blushed, fanning herself lightly with her hand. “Of course I will.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, my now not so single friend,” Kit said, kicking her legs up onto the table, “What are we doing today?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going out with Jane,” Anna replied, carefully squeezing ketchup onto her burger. Kit groaned, dramatically falling back in a move that she must have picked up from Anne.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So I’m all alone then?” she asked, covering her eyes with one arm. Anna peered over the table with a raised brow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you have Anne?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope,” Kit replied, popping the ‘p,’ “She’s busy with her new tutor.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh right,” Anna said, giving her burger a critical once over and deeming it appropriate. She slapped the second half of the bun on top and took a bite.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you ask me, I think she’s in love,” Kit said, sitting up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anna raised a brow, still chewing, and gestured for her to explain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s doing nothing to hide her literal heart eyes,” Kit said, pointing at her glaring cousin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anna’s brow rose higher and she swallowed. “Are you sure it’s heart eyes and not murder?” Kit nodded, solemnly chewing on a fry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, she’s in deep,” the cousin said, “She wants nothing more than to-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can </span>
  <em>
    <span>hear</span>
  </em>
  <span> you, Kitty,” Anne said, directing her glare to her snickering cousin, “and I </span>
  <em>
    <span>do not</span>
  </em>
  <span> have heart eyes!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right and I’m Marilyn Monroe,” Kit said, dodging the fry that Anne lobbed at her, “It’s such a pity that you’ve fallen off the single train. Now I’m the only one left.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anna shrugged, taking another bite as Anne sputtered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?” Anne asked, throwing her hands up in exasperation, “Catti and I aren’t together. We don’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>like</span>
  </em>
  <span> each other.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You call her Catti,” Anna deadpanned. Anne’s mouth opened and closed several times, hands frozen awkwardly above her head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh </span>
  <em>
    <span>yeah,</span>
  </em>
  <span> because it </span>
  <em>
    <span>annoys</span>
  </em>
  <span> her,” she finally replied, cheeks flushing with embarrassment. Anna patted her on the head, a small smile on her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, Annie. You’ll get her eventually.” Anne batted her hand away with a groan and dramatically flopped onto the table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You two are insufferable.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did </span>
  <em>
    <span>Catti</span>
  </em>
  <span> teach you that word?” Kit asked, springing out of her seat with a laugh when Anne scrambled towards her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Katherine Howard?” someone asked, causing Kit’s eyes to widen in surprise. She spun around, brow raised.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?” she asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know if you remember me, I’m Cathy Parr… we met a few days ago,” she said, tugging awkwardly on the hem of her sweater. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kit smiled. “Of course I remember you! You’re the only other sane one out of this entire group.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cathy awkwardly smiled back before clearing her throat. “Anyway, you weren’t at class yesterday but we got assigned as partners for the project and I was wondering if you were… free. Or when you were free. When are you free?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, since these two are abandoning me,” Kit shot a wounded look over her shoulder, causing Anna to flip her off and Anne to continue stealing her fries, “I’m free after school today. I’ll meet you by the lab and we can walk together if that’s alright with you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cathy nodded. “Yes, I’ll see you then!” She scurried back to her table and Kit sat down, her cheeks uncharacteristically red. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anne snorted. “You look like a cherry, my dear cousin.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Go flirt with your tutor,” she replied, stealing back all the fries Anne had piled onto her plate.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anna hated how crowded the hallways got after last period. She shouldered her way through the crowd, keeping one eye on Anne, who was doing most of the work, and one eye out for Jane. She spotted trouble instead. Henry Tudor was currently trying to talk to Catalina, leaning up against her locker like he was something impressive. Anna was close enough to hear what they were saying and she contemplated stepping in. Instead, she almost bowled into Anne, who had stopped walking and was obviously listening to the conversation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, Lina, you promised me-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t promise you anything!” she replied, batting his hand away from her waist, “Don’t touch me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lina don’t be like that,” he said, crowding her against the locker, “We had a deal.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, Anne’s spine straightened, her shoulders tightened, and her hands clenched in anger.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anne,” she said, voice low, “Whatever you're thinking of doing--”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Duck.” Was the only warning she got.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anna dropped to the floor and watched in slight dismay and amusement as Anne hurled her textbook at Henry’s face. He stumbled back, the fresh cut on his face dripping blood and staining his shirt. All the chatter in the hallway stopped and everyone stared as Henry gingerly wiped his face, a scowl darkening his features when he spotted the blood. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who the fuck threw that?” he asked, voice trembling with rage, “WHO THE </span>
  <em>
    <span>FUCK-”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She doesn’t owe you anything, dickface,” Anne called, cutting him off mid-sentence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Boleyn,” he sneered, wiping at his face once more, “shoulda known it was you. You can never keep yourself out of things that don't concern you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It concerns me when you talk to my friend like that,” Anne replied.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catalina had her hands over her mouth, eyes wide with horror as Anne stalked forward, fury radiating off of every cell in her body. Anna rose, ready to step in if needed, and gently tugged Catalina behind her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He's going to kill her, Anna,” Catalina hissed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No, he won’t,” Kit said, appearing at Anna’s side, sleeves rolled up and fists clenched, “We got her back.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fight, fight, fight!” the students roared and Henry swung. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re an idiot, you realize that?” Jane scolded as she took in all of Anna’s injuries. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, but I’m your idiot,” Anna replied, loosely gripping Jane’s hand in her own. Jane shook her head, pressing a gentle kiss to the bruised knuckles, and sighed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t like you being hurt,” she whispered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anna frowned. “I don’t like seeing other people hurt either, so-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jane pressed a finger to her lips, effectively shushing her. “I know, love,” she replied, a small smile playing on her lips, “I just worry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well then,” Anna replied, scooting to the edge of the bed and pulling Jane’s chair nearer, “I guess I’ll just have to distract you from your worries.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jane grinned. “I guess you do.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh, they’re making out too,” Anna heard Kit say and she flipped her off with her good hand over Jane’s shoulder. Jane pulled away and looked at the two standing in the doorway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know what you expected,” Cathy replied, wrinkling her nose at them, “They’re so in love.” Anna playfully stuck her tongue out and Cathy returned the gesture.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cathy, don’t you have a date to be planning?” Jane asked with a grin and Anna snorted. Cathy’s face dropped and Kit looked at her curiously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up, Jane,” she murmured weakly, hiding part of her face behind her hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A date for what?” Kit asked, brow raised. Cathy turned to her, face flushing even more, and jerked her head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I talk to you… alone?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kit flashed Anna a panicked glance and the German smiled. “Uh, sure?” Kit replied, following Cathy as she stiffly walked out of the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ten bucks says she screws this up,” Anna said, once the two were out of earshot.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jane laughed. “You’re on.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>anne rlly is a disaster tho-</p>
<p>scream at me on tumblr: @judging-seahorse</p>
<p>lmao okie baii</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>